<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Whatever, we're just hanging out right?" by cornflqke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985028">"Whatever, we're just hanging out right?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflqke/pseuds/cornflqke'>cornflqke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, Genderbending, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), by the way all the losers' club names have been genderbent, eddie - edie, idk what im doing but have fun!!, richie - rachel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflqke/pseuds/cornflqke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie finds herself in Rachel's room, overwhelmed. Little did she know how nervous Rachel was too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Whatever, we're just hanging out right?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just quickly, Losers' Club genderbent names:</p><p>eddie - edie<br/>richie - rachel<br/>ben - bethany<br/>bill - billie<br/>bev - benjamin “ben”<br/>stan - stacy<br/>mike - michelle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And this is where the magic happens!” Rachel whisper-yelled as she flounced into the room. Edie chuckled at Rachel’s fanciful announcer Voice as she timidly entered the bedroom after her. </p><p>It was dark, swimming with purple shapes – the angled walls, the soft rectangle of the bed, the panels of posters without colour where hung upon the wall.</p><p>Rachel dropped her bag in the corner with a clunk and hurried to her bedside. With a clatter and a clink, the room was suddenly flooded with a buttery glow. She adjusted the lampshade that had almost been knocked off its frame and turned back to Edie.</p><p>All day Edie had been eyeing her carefully. They had gone for ice cream with the whole gang and spent the summer day in an air conditioned diner, debating when to head down to the quarry. The air got heavy and humid, an ominous blanket of dark grey unrolling over the sky. At the first crack of lightning and thunder, the group dispersed and had all gone their separate ways; Billie and Ben had agreed to hitch a ride with Michelle and go back to Billie’s for a movie night. Beth and Stacy had respective family functions, and Edie was whisked away by Rachel who insisted they head home the same direction. Changing the topic of conversation as they trekked down the sidewalk as fat rainy drops began to spit down, Edie found herself hopping the fence and creeping in the back door after Rachel into her home. Rachel said her parents were away for the week and would be fine with Rachel having a guest over. Edie still softened her footsteps and jumped at sudden movements.</p><p>“Okay…” Rachel began to rummage through a crate bedecked in stickers that sat beside her bedside. “Close the door, would you dear?”</p><p>Edie’s throat tightened and she delicately shut the door behind her, careful not to make a sound. Rachel shot her a humoured look, amused at the fact she was still being careful. With a heavy inhale, Edie’s fingers subconsciously danced over her left arm, where the cast had been a couple of summers ago. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>Rachel flicked the black hair from her eyes, the usually unintelligible brown now illuminated like pools of melted chocolate. “Choosing something to listen to.” She withdrew a clacky plastic CD case and held it up. “The Cure? Or are you feeling some Killing Joke?”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“The Cure will do.”</p><p>Edie watched as Rachel’s arms worked at the stereo, slotting in the CD. Numbers of colourful bands up and down her wrists, chipped blue nail polish from the cracking-open of cans this summer.</p><p>Edie thought back to earlier that day and how Rachel would carelessly fling her long limbs around in conversation, forgetting how tall she had gotten in the past couple years. She remembered the flash of her tanned midriff revealed accidentally when she got too excited or decided to leap off a wall or a rock. Her black converse, the laces dirty from dragging along the ground or being tucked into the sides of her shoes, being the neglect and laziness of stopping and tying them up.<br/>
Clubmasters constantly amidst her locks of black hair.<br/>
Reckless freckles, no makeup. Wild, warm excited eyes and the faint lilac stains of sleep deprivation.</p><p>Rachel flashed a toothy smile and patted the rumpled heap of messily-made bedclothes as an invitation to sit down. Before Edie perched on the end of the bed, Rachel was quick to grab a bra and an old tshirt that had been carelessly draped across the foot of it. The articles of clothing joined a remarkable pile that loomed on an obscured armchair.</p><p>The music began, a cough of a beat joining an oddly eccentric rhythm. Rachel wiggled her hips and shoulders, dramatically miming as the British vocals kicked in. Edie let a laugh escape her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The dim peachy glow of the lamp and the watery grey light that crept in through the window appeared dim next to that laugh. Rachel felt her insides melt as Edie giggled. <em>Her</em>. Sitting on <em>her</em> bed, in <em>her</em> room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>didn't know where to go from here :))<br/>hope you enjoyed heheh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>